Wanda Over Yonder
by LoverOfAnime1
Summary: The Series get a Genderswap twist with a Nomad named Wanda and her best friend Sylvan as they travel the Galaxy and thwarting the plans of an evil queen. Female Wander/Male Sylvia
1. Cast

Cast for Season 1

Wanda/Princess Wandaline/The Star of Salvation (Starling Elders)

Species: Starling Nomad

Gender: Female

Appearance: Light brown skin, Light Brilliant Tangelo hair, neon yellow sun birthmark on her chest (Never shown to anyone), black eyes, light emerald short dress with black sash with a yellow star, white stockings, cerulean Mary Jane flats with white straps and black buckle. Medium with slim body  
Personality: Naive, kindhearted, flighty/easily distracted, clever, witty, helpful, annoying, optimistic, and sweet.  
Who is? Wanda was formally knows as Princess Wandaline of the Starling Empire until Lady Haylin destroys her home and kingdom, but is saved by her magic tiara. She encounters Sylvan while wandering in a nearby planet in rags. It is also proven that she is the Star of Salvation: a blessing/curse that was passed down through her family and also to be in love with Sylvan.

Weapons: Banjo, Voice, and magic Tiara

Sylvan  
Species: Zboron

Gender: Male

Appearance: Light Brown skin, red hair, black eyes, blue shirt with black pants, raspberry red shoes with gold laces. Taller than Wanda with abs.

Personality: Tough with a soft/loving/Guilty side

Who is? Sylvan was a bounty hunter when he encounters Wanda wandering alone. He vowed to protect her when he falls for her. It is proven to be in love with Wanda, but tries to hide it from her.  
Weapons: Fists (Lord Haymaker (Right fist) and the Duke of Wailing (Left Fist) )

Lady Haylin

Species: Skelei

Gender: Female

Appearance: White and gold hair, light brown skin, strong red and black dress, black with green eyes, gold opera gloves, and black heels with white straps. Tall with chubby body.

Personality: Evil, power-hungry, cruel, short tempered

Who is? She is the Lady of the Skelei Empire and the main reason Wanda lost her home. She believes that Wanda is the reason her plans are failing and goes after her and Sylvan any chance they get.

Weapon: Lightning Bolts.

Commander Pelie

Species: Watchling

Gender: Female

Appearance: Long yellow hair, black helmet with Yellow bolt, Black uniform with red gloves and boots. Short, chubby body

Personality: Mature, loyal, intelligent

Who Is? Pelie is Haylin's right hand woman who is dedicated to capture Wanda and Sylvan, though she disagrees with her obsession and should worry about conquering planets. She hides a secret admiration to Wanda.

Weapons: Laser Plasma Gun


	2. The Beginning of a Galactic Friendship

Summary: Who were Wanda and Sylvan? Where were they born? And how did they met?

Long ago is a planet far far away, A Starling Nomad king and his Queen were blessed with a beautiful baby girl.

In another planet, a small Zboran family were blessed with a handsome and strong boy.

They named her Wandaline due to her curiosity, beauty, and wandering nature. The small family named him Sylvan, due to his bullish and protective nature.

Throughout the Royal planet, every Starling Nomad is happy, and Wanda herself laughed. And even the Zboran race, they were happy even Sylvan smiled.

Until the Elders came in with a prophecy, they saw that Wandaline was born with a mark that could bring destruction or salvation. It was the Star of Salvation, a mark that each first born daughter was given. Their parents worried for their daughter's future. Everyone knew that whoever has the mark and uses it, their life is the price. But they knew Wanda will one day use it, but they believed Wandaline would live. The elders proclaimed that if Wandaline succeeds on finding her hearts' desire, she would be spared. The Elders gave Wanda a magical tiara that would not only show her royal side, but it would protect her and give her what she needs.

As time passed, The Starling Empire was under attack by the Skelei leader Lady Haylin as she conquered the Empire, but when they refused to obey her, she destroyed the planet, leaving Wandaline alone, orphaned, and abandoned. Seeing how helpless she'd become, she vowed to never be helpless again. Using the Worlder Transporter, she escaped and ran away. She cried her eyes out when she landed on a planet, where she wandered for years hoping to find someone to help.

One day she landed in a planet with a small pond, she used her tiara to groom herself as she her tiara provided her a comb and lilacs when Sylvan who was now a hunter spotted her as he pulled out a gun to shot the intruder, when a mysterious hunter bagged her and took her away. Wandaline tried to escape as Sylvan destroyed the rival. He opened the bag as Wandaline popped out. Seeing the gun, she cried in terror as she covered her face with her arms, but Sylvan was struck by her beauty as he placed the gun down. Wandaline tried to get up, but her ankle was injured from the ambush.

Sylvan took her to his camp as he cared for her broken ankle. She told him of her plight and Lady Haylin. Sylvan explained that Lady Haylin was a jerk, Wandaline believed that she was just not used to friends and decided to befriend her. Sylvan laughed at her idea, but she said that she never gave up on anything. After a week, Wandaline left, as Sylvan followed her. Wandaline was about to use the Worlder juice as Sylvan offered her a companion to join her travels.

She accepted as Sylvan and Wandaline, now renamed as Wanda began their long friendship and greatest adventure..


End file.
